


Would You Stay?

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, F/M, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Peeta leaves Katniss has a very important question to ask, one that may change everything.  Short One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Stay?

Peeta looked at the box on his desk that was filled with his personal belongings; he picked up the picture on top and took a long drink of his beer.

“I love that picture.”  Peeta didn’t need to turn around to know who was behind him and he couldn’t control the smile that overtook his face. 

“It’s my favorite one.  I was thinking of taking it with me.” He turned around and leaned back against his desk. The sight was almost more than he could take.  She just few feet away, her dark hair was down, he loved it when she had it down, but her gray eyes were brimming with tears. “Hey, don’t do this.  I am not going to be gone that long, six-months tops.”  He wanted to reach out to hold her, but something was stopping him. They were best friends, had been since the day they both started at the news station as reporters.  That had been two years ago and she never hinted that she wanted more, wanted what he did.

“Then why are you cleaning your desk off?”

“Haymitch asked me to. He said that he when he first started one of the guys who went to cover the Vietnam War never came home, he had to clean off his desk and told me he couldn’t do that with me.  Don’t know but I think he may finally like me.” Peeta smiled trying to convey that he was not worried, but Katniss knew better. 

“Would you stay, if I asked you not to go?” Katniss moved forward in-between his legs, looking up at his face.

“You know I have to, I always wanted to be a war correspondent.  I feel like owe it to the soldiers to tell their story, to give them a voice.”

“I understand, but there is something I need you to know.” She took a deep breath as he held his. “I love you.”

He was in disbelief, how much time had been wasted by both of them being too scared to admit their feelings? “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I was afraid you didn’t feel the same, still am, but I needed to tell you in case I never get the chance.”

“I’m coming home, they will get me home, to you.” He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled back her eyes met his for a second before she reclaimed his mouth.  This kiss was filled with passion and longing, this was a kiss that he would remember forever. 

She pulled back grabbing both their drinks tossing them in the trash. “I want to be with you tonight, just you.”

After they got to his apartment they spent their last few hours together in his bed making up for lost time.  She told him she wanted all of him, and he gladly gave her everything he had.  He knew he would be able to relive the memories of that night when things got bad.  The feel of her skin against his, the look in her eyes as the connected for the first time and every time after.

Katniss was comforted by being able to see him reporting every day; at least she knew he was safe and sound when his face filled the screens in front of her. The day they had to cut it short due to a firefight she almost lost her mind, but thirty minutes later he was back on and unhurt. She needed him home.

 

Peeta knocked on her door five months after he left.  Haymitch called him home, telling him that his popularity was so high they were going to give him an anchor position. Peeta was ecstatic, he could be back with Katniss and see if they could really make it work.  The door flew open and he felt the breath leave his body, he almost forgot how beautiful she is. Katniss was in one of his sweatshirts, obviously taken after he left her that last morning.  She was frozen before him like she couldn’t believe he was real. “Your home, why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?”

“It was kinda quick, can I come in?”

She snapped out of her stupor to let him into her apartment. He used his thumb to clear the tears that started falling down her cheek, before pulling her into a hug.  He breathed in her scent and relishing in the feel of her arms around him when he suddenly realized something about this hug felt different.  He pulled back to look into her eyes. 

“Katniss, are you?” He reached out to touch her stomach where a small bump had formed.  

“Yes. I didn’t want to tell you on the phone, besides I didn’t want you to do something stupid because you were thinking of us. I’m sorry and if you don’t want this I understand but…” He stopped her words by putting his lips over hers, he hoped this kiss told her all he desired to say.  That loved her, he wanted the baby and he would never leave again.

When they separated she smiled at him, one of those smiles only he got to see. She took his hand and led him to where an envelope was resting next to the picture of them, “I had an appointment last week, they were able to see what we are having, but it didn’t feel right without you there so I waited for you.”

He looked into her eyes, then looked at the envelope in his hands.  The words “Baby Mellark” were written on it. He opened it but didn’t remove the sonogram right away, instead he grabbed her hand placing her fingers on one end.

“Let’s do this together.”


End file.
